Neon Generation Unification
by Neosevangel
Summary: My characters and characters from my favorite video games animes and mangas all live in the same world. Please read and review.


Neon Generation Unification! This is something I've always wanted to do with my characters from Neon Generation cross them over with characters from my favorite video games Manga and animes. This is a fanseries and uses Neon Generation characters from the first arc. Ive got two chapters done so far yet no reviews whatsoever. Please read and review Neon Generation! Anyway, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura/Tsubasa characters they are owned by CLAMP. I don't own any Rockman characters Neither. Kenji Inafune(spelling) and Capcom does. I also don't own any characters from Kingdom Hearts. Squaresoft and Disney owns them. The characters I do own are Neo, Ari, Tammy, Kuzo, Mizu, Sei, Livie, Oranu, Myuustu, Seon, Saori, Neon One, their parents and Min and Woe Sensei. So that's it. This first chapter just shows a day in the life of Neo living in Capital Ciy in the Capital Isles with all his friends.  
  
Chapter One: A day in the life  
  
Neo woke up that moring in his tall bed with a excruciating yawn and stretch. He smiled and got up to the balcony near his room. He was the lucky one geting the balcony room of the house.  
  
"I wonder if I should call Ari to tell her I'm up." He said blushing. Ari was his childhood friend whom he had known since he was three. He was however wondering about there relationship now and where it was going. He was unfortunetly to afraid to ask do to fact he was afraid Ari was not the one God had chosen for him to marry when they were old enough of course. After all him and all his friends were very Christian teens. (all saved too)  
  
He changed out of his sleeveless white shirt and blue shorts. To a orange short sleeve shirt and blue jeans shorts. He combed his blonde/brown hair which had a strange pattern to it. The first part of his messy hair was blonde the middle was brunette and last was blond again. He just smiled with his sky blue eyes.  
  
He went down stairs greeting his Golden retriever Livie with a pat on the head and went to phone only to be stopped by a white ninja robed creature with a hood that had a faint blue/gold glow as a face.  
  
"Calling your girlfriend I see" Said the tall person tauntingly.  
  
"Leave me alone Neon One!" Neo said in a scowlful way.  
  
"Oh Ari i just love you with all my heart goodness with all those dreams about her I'd expect you to try something with her" Neon One stated.  
  
"Listen! Ari and I have very close friendship which doesn't need your approval!" Neo Hissed.  
  
Neon One just shrugged and let Neo get to the phone.  
  
Neo dialed the number carefully and heard the phone ring on the other side of the line until a perky voice chimed in.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Ari! It's me Neo I was wondering if we could hang out today. It's Saturday and ...." He was cut off by her voice.  
  
"I'd love to hang out with you Neo" But a voice in a background was yelling in dismay sounding like I forbid you to see a boy. But it was muffled by clonks in the head do to mallets. "I'll meet you in a few minutes" She hung up.  
  
Neo set down the phone and whent upstairs to put on his tag. It was a strange tag with a blue cross embedded on it. He went backdown to wait. After a few minutes the door bell chimed in. He answered to see a girl his age( which is 13 by the way) with long flowing purple hair that went a little bit over the shoulders, violet eyes wearing short pink blue jean shorts and a white short sleeved shirt. THis girl was Ari.  
  
"Hey Ari." He said.  
  
"Good Morning!" she yelped energetically.  
  
Neo and Ari started walking out the door and around town. After many annoyances from Masa the fish guy and Neon One (expectedly) the two settled down near a river near a highway bridge. (like those scenes in anime with the river underneath the bridge with grass surrounding it) the both layed down near each other and just looked up at the sky. Then Ari spoke up.  
  
"Neo Where is our relationship going?" She asked sitting up slightly.  
  
Neo froze and blushed the same. She was asking the question he feared the most at the moment. He stuttered when he answered.  
  
"I-I r-really d-don't know Ari" He stuttered. Looking down at his feet.  
  
"We've been good friends for a long time maybe we should...." She cut off in a whisper and then shivered.  
  
"HELP ME!' A boy about 20 cried out running above them. He was talled slighty Tanned and had messy black hair and narrowed eyes.  
  
"TOYA!" A bunch of girls made up of a girl with long brown hair wearing a school uniform and four other girls with light brown hair wearing chinese clohting were chasing him. Toya spots Ari and Neo.  
  
"Please you've got to help me-" He was cut off by Neo and Ari pointing to the river without looking up. He immediately dives in. This was regular for them. Everyday Toya is chased by Li sisters and Nakuru they help hide until they go away he is eternally grateful etc. etc..... They eventually ran away and Toya got away too. Neo looked at Ari who was shivering again.  
  
"Are you cold Ari? You can lay closer to me if you want." He said.  
  
"No thank you" Neo then did somthing he didn't expect he opened up his legs and sat up.  
  
"Come on I know your cold the wind is chilly today come on you can sit in between my legs" ( and no I didn't mean this the perverted way) He said as he smiled and blushed a light pink. Ari blushed and nervously got up and sat down the way Neo instructed. Both Faces were crimson. He then gently placed his arms around her neck and froze as she put her hands over his arms in a comforting way. Neo was actually more nervous than her wondering if he was doing everything right. But a thought entered his head that he wanted to get out. "Ari I....." He started but found out Ari was already asleep in his arms which made him blush again but he smiled all the same and closed his eyes as well.  
  
"KAWAII! (CUTE!)" Shouted a girl far away from the two with a videocamera over her amesthyst eyes. She also had long flowing black/purple/blue/brown hair (Good lord this girl's hair has been interpreted different colors so many ways that I don't know what to say) down to her waist she was wearing a white formal dress.  
  
"Yes they are cute Tomoyo" Said a girl with pink hair tied into two thick pigtails that went to her shoulders. (think of Mint from Threads of Fate) She had pink eyes and was wearing a pink dress. Her name was Sei(pronounced say).  
  
"Oh they are almost as cute as Sakura and Shaoran" Tomoyo said putting down her camera going into her 'dream state' with stars in her eyes .  
  
"T-tomoyo." Sei said with an anime sweatdrop coming down her head. She then looked on to see somthing that made her pale in the face. "oh no".  
  
Neo looked up to see on the bridge coming their way was a man Mid-thirties. Wearing a black jacket and blue jeans with brown hair. His face paled. It was John Rayrin Ari's dad. The infamous member of the Over Protective Fathers Club (no offense). Neo then gently shook Ari to wake her up and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Neo what I was having a good dream." She said wiping her eyes.  
  
"Your father is right over there" He said pointing to the bridge. Now it was Ari turn to go pale.  
  
"Run for your life." Ari whispered harsley as they got up and ran away. Neo was on the top of John list of being the People- I- want- to- Hurt- the- Most.  
  
"DANG IT!!" Yelled Sei. "Mr. Rayrin always spoils it for those two. Oh well lets go Tomoyo." She said disappointed.  
  
"oh well all the more tape for Sakura!" Tomoyo said as Sei anime fell.  
  
Neo and Ari then went back to Neo's house for lunch. And while Ari was up using the bathrooml. Seon came in to where Neo was. the living room. Seon was Neo's identical older twin brother who was born just three minutes before Neo. He was atleast an inch taller than him and wore a lot of black but he was not a goth.  
  
"So baby brother did you score" Seon inquired snickering. Neo just scowled at him for calling him baby brother.  
  
"No and you know I'm not like that." Neo fussed.  
  
"I was just kidding" Seon informed and walked away.  
  
This was just a day Neo's life.  
  
This chapter is a bit more romatic than the rest but starting by the next one it will get funnier.  
  
Remember please review and read and review Neon Generation please I hope this fic sparks your interest.  
  
See you!  
  
Neosevangel 


End file.
